Sails of Charon
by Saturn Angels
Summary: Hotaru has a strange dream with the Saturn Senshi, a legendary group of senshi whose mission is to protect Saturn at any cost. They ask her to return to them hoping to escape a threat on earth. Their group ends up protecting two different dimensions. R/R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own…Sailor Moon; Naoko Takeuchi does, I do not own Dragonball or any of the Dragonball series; Akira Toraiyama does. Bow to the great minds foolish mortals! *everyone stares* …Never mind then! *nervous laugh* Okay people, go on and read! ^_^ I do own the Saturn Senshi!!! …and this fic! ^^'

Ages:

Hotaru = 17  
Janus (Janet) = 18  
Epimetheus (Erin) = 18   
Calypso (Carey) = 9   
Helene (Helen) = 13   
Rhea (Renée) = 16  
Phoebe (Phoebe) = 14  
Telesto (Terry) = 19  
Pandora (Paula) = 17  
Dione (Dianna) = 7  
Trunks = 18  
Goten = 17  
Gohan = 26  
Mirai Trunks = 20 (Why? Cuz I said so)  
Duo = 18  
Hiiro = 18  
Trowa = 20  
Quatre = 17  
Wufei = 18  
Zechs = 25  
Grown-ups = OLD

Sails of Charon  
Prologue  
By:  
Tomoe Hotaru (Saturn Angels)

_Saturn…Princess…Saturn…_

Hotaru looked around confused at hearing the strange voice, she was in a very dark place…the ruin of a palace directly in front of her the broken glass shimmering slightly from the light of the pale moon. She looked at the sky…as a matter of fact there were many moons…different sizes and shapes…

_Saturn…_

Hotaru realized now that the voice she was hearing was only the whispering of the wind…or so she thought. "Hello?" she asked her voice being muted by the thick air. "Hello?" she asked again this time louder. There was slight laughter, though it was soft and carried by the delicate breeze that drifted past. 

_"We meet again…it has been awhile…"_

Hotaru looked behind her recognizing where the voice was coming from. She turned to see eleven women fully clothed in senshi outfits. "Who are you?" she asked her gaze narrowed into a glare.

_"We…are…Saturn's senshi"_ A tall raven-haired warrior said stepping in front of the rest, _"I am Sailor Janus…return home Princess…"_

_"Yes…return"_ Another raven-haired fighter said echoing Sailor Janus then walking up so she stood next to her. 

_"This…is Sailor Epimetheus…my twin."_ Sailor Janus said motioning to the raven-haired warrior next to her. 

Hotaru's brow furrowed a bit as she tried to remember a lesson in science that she had once taken, "…Are you all the senshi of Saturn's moons?" she asked finally realizing why the names were so familiar.

"Yes, we are!" Said one in the back excitedly. Janus turned quickly and glared at the little girl, seeming to be around nine years old. "Oh sorry," the girl apologized, _"Yes, we are"_ she repeated in a mysterious voice, _"My name is Sailor Calypso…"_

Hotaru sighed, "You can stop talking like you're dead or something. Speak normally."

_"Is that an order?"_ A short redhead asked softly.

Hotaru sighed, "Yes. I guess it is."

"Then we shall obey." Janus said in a loud voice.

Calypso clapped, "Yay! That means no more being glared at by Janus!" The small soldier then ran up to Hotaru and tiptoed so she would seem taller. "You don't look as royal as you used to." She commented with a nod, "That's good cause you used to be so snooty."

Janus sent a death glare over to the younger senshi. Hotaru only smiled, "Was I really that bad?" she asked the small child.

Calypso looked once more to Janus and sighed sadly, "No." she said after a while, "Not that bad, just sort…of well…stuck up…sometimes I just wished you would get off your high horse and come play tag with me and Sailor Rhea!"

This of course caused all the senshi to lecture the young soldier.

Hotaru smiled a bit then looked around at the eleven warriors, "Aren't there eighteen moons of Saturn?" she asked finally after counting them.

The chastising stopped and everyone grew silent.

Hotaru looked from one to the other questioningly.

Janus spoke up finally, "Those you see before you princess are all those who remained loyal during the one thousand years of your absence, and after the destruction of our once beautiful home planet. These standing here today are Sailor Calypso, Sailor Epimetheus, Sailor Phoebe, Sailor Rhea, Sailor Dione, Sailor Helene, Sailor Pandora, Sailor Mimas, Sailor Tethys, Sailor Telesto, and myself…"

"What happened to the others?" Hotaru asked quizzically.

Rhea; an average sized senshi with lavender hair tied in two pigtails, began speaking, "The reason that we are appearing to you…is that the other seven Saturn Senshi have joined an evil power…the first to become disloyal to you was Sailor Titan," she spat the name with disgust, "and the only reason that the six others Hyperion, Iapetus, Atlas, Pan, and Prometheus left…was because Titan was once our leader after you and Queen Saturn had gone…she was the strongest of us…"

"Enough about all that sad stuff! I'm Sailor Helene, by the way," a short girl at around four feet ten inches ran up, "I'm thirteen by the way in human years and don't judge me by my height!" she added smiling as she flipped her dark blue hair over her shoulder.

Janus rolled her eyes, "Well I guess I best give you some information on your soldiers as you probably don't remember us. I'm Sailor Janus, eighteen years old in human years. My twin is Epimetheus and we are both around five foot nine. Sailor Titan was five foot eleven and a half inches…the tallest of us. This little trouble maker over here, is Sailor Calypso…she's nine or so in human years, she isn't very strong in attacking but she has healing and protection magic. Sailor Helene has already told you something about herself she mentioned not to judge her by her height, which would be wise as she can pack quite a punch." At this statement Helene did a small victory sign. 

"Sailor Rhea is perhaps the most useful in battle, she analyzes everything and along with that is one of the strongest making her our commander in battle, though I am the leader…she's about sixteen in human years." Janus added smiling a bit, "Sailor Phoebe, the one over there with the purplish-blue hair cut really short is fourteen in human years…Sailor Telesto who is nineteen or so in human years…has powers connected to the underworld, don't mess with her…Sailor Pandora over there, the only one with blonde hair is much like Sailor Venus, why she was born on the silent planet of Saturn remains unknown." everyone laughed at this comment and Pandora blushed a bit and stuck out her tongue, "She's seventeen…and I believe that's everyone?"

Suddenly the short redhead that spoke earlier raised her hand, "Oi! You forgot me!!" she cried angrily.

"Oh yes. This is Sailor Dione…she looks to be around seven years old in human years, and has developed the fiery temper of Mars after her father whom was Aries. Now I believe that is all?" Janus asked looking around. Everyone nodded. "Good." She said quietly. "Princess Hotaru?" she asked facing Hotaru now.

"Yes?" Hotaru asked still watching the other senshi trying to memorize everyone.

"…We mentioned before the evil…it's attacking another dimension now…" she said quietly, "You'll be sent there along with us. Setsuna-san will arrange everything. Now you can wake up." she said smiling a bit.

"Wake up?" Hotaru asked confused. 

"Yes. This is a dream. We were communicating with you for the first time using Sailor Phoebe's powers which can control gods, goddesses, mortals, or whoever she wants dreams" Helene said mischievously.

Sailor Pandora laughed a bit, "Yeah. We're going to go and mess around Usagi-baka's dreams now! Tata!" she said with a small wave as Hotaru's view of her planet and it's protectors faded.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
To be continued…*echo, echo, echo*

Tomoe: …well? Yeah, I know…Saturn has A LOT of senshi…but that's cause Saturn has A LOT of moon's! Titan is the biggest moon by the way…tis a huge moon. So I made Titan betray them and of course others will follow the person they think is strongest. Anyway, r/r! VOTE on who should be paired up with who. I might pair up some of the Saturn Senshi also. So yeah VOTE on those too. I put VOTE in capitals so it would draw attention. ^^ And my friends and fellow authors on this pen name won't be saying anything  
Vale: WHHHY!?  
Tomoe: Hush! Cause Thor always says mean things and I don't want to lose inspiration ¬_¬  
Vale, Fantasy Girl, Vince: *glare at Thor*  
Fantasy Girl: Thor!!!! Everyone! ATTAAAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!  
Thor: …eep! *runs*  
Vale, Fantasy Girl, Vince: *chase after her*  
Tomoe: …*sigh* Thus is my life… 

Background:   
Vince: THOR! YOU MADE US LOSE OUR SAYING R/R!!!  
Vale: YEAH!  
Fantasy Girl: AND OUR INPUT ON THE STORY!!!!!   
*All attack*  
Thor: HELP!! HELP! Tasukete! Tasukete!!!! ONEGAI!! R/R!!!!  
Vale: Oh. So now you take OUR job eh!?  
Thor: It was mine too!!!!! OUCH! OUCH!! OWWWW!! ITAAAAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tomoe: … ^^; ehehe…r/r? please? *background noises are still heard* …*clears throat* ….Yeah. ^^;; ehehe…ehe…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the Dragonball series; or any of the Gundam Wing characters. I do own the Saturn Senshi!!! .and this fic! ' and that's about it...

Oh, and I'm just going to keep their names as the planet names so it's easier to remember for those with the memory of a goldfish 

Ages: 

Hotaru = 17  
Janus = 18  
Epimetheus = 18  
Calypso = 9   
Helene = 13   
Rhea = 16  
Phoebe = 14  
Telesto = 19  
Pandora = 17  
Dione = 7  
Mimas = 15  
Tethys = 15  
Trunks = 18  
Goten = 17  
Gohan = 26  
Mirai Trunks = 20 (Why? Cuz I said so)  
Duo = 18  
Hiiro = 18  
Trowa = 20  
Quatre = 17  
Wufei = 18  
Zechs = 25  
Grown-ups = Fairly old-ish.

Sails of Charon  
Chapter One  
By:  
Tomoe

Hotaru woke up in the morning, still feeling lethargic and sort of out of place. She opened her eyes halfway to glance at her clock, it was nine in the morning, a weekend so she was allowed to sleep in.

She stretched, her hand hitting her head board before she finally climbed out of bed, her bare feet hitting the warm carpet as she shuffled along, changing out of her pajamas and into her normal daily clothes and heading outside to see if Michiru had already made breakfast...

"Michiru-mama, I had the strangest dream last night..." she began talking as she walked down the stairs, able to hear the sounds coming from the kitchen.

"I dreamt that I had elev--" Hotaru stopped dead in her tracks as she saw exactly who was cooking, and the many people seated either in the dining area or at the kitchen table.

Her eyes widened, "What? How? It- but..." she stumbled for her words, feeling very nervous in front of all these people. As if she were somehow outnumbered against an enemy... she felt so... inferior to them.

Suddenly a ball of silver launched itself at her, before she realized that the thing clinging to her was actually Sailor Calypso... the supposed trouble maker.

"Um..." she said, embarrassed and not quite sure what she should say to them all. "...Welcome?"

The silver-haired nine-year old giggled, "Hotaru! Aren't you happy to see me after so long? Yesterday doesn't count because that was a dream and-- wow, you look different."

Hotaru blinked her violet eyes down at her, her own gaze meeting the little girl's blue one. "H-How so?"

"Oh! I know what it is!" she said proudly.

Mimas, who hadn't spoken in her dream yesterday; in fact nothing had been said about her, rolled her eyes in unison with Janus.

Janus immediately glared at Mimas, tugging the girl's purple hair roughly, "Stop copying me."

Mimas said the exact same thing at the same moment, also tugging Janus's hair.

Janus and Mimas both turned to Tethys for help, "Make her stop!" they shouted in unison.

Tethys sighed, clearing her throat shyly, she of course had been the other that nothing had been said about yesterday. Her short black hair fell over her face as she looked to the floor, Mimas copied her actions and for that Janus was thankful.

"That's Mimas," Epimetheus explained sourly, "She's able to copy enemy techniques... so she practices on us. She's gotten so good at it that she can say the same thing we do as we're saying it."

"Oh..." Hotaru said, smiling slightly.

Helene sighed heavily, "Gosh, it's boring on earth..." she said, tapping her fingers on the table.

"Don't do that!" Mimas said, glaring at the thirteen year old as she held her head, "You know how that annoys me."

"Which is probably why she does it." Pandora said with a wide grin, "You remember me don't you?" she asked Hotaru, her blonde hair swaying slightly as she stood from her chair.

"Yes..." Hotaru said with a nod, "You're the one they said acted a lot like Minako."

"Princess Venus. Yup!" Pandora said, "One day I'll be just like her..."

"Stop being disloyal to Saturn." muttered Telesto with a heated glare.

Hotaru shuddered, she also remembered her... the one with powers connected to the underworld they had said...

"You're probably wondering why we're here..." Dione, the redhead, commented, "And if you're not then I'm answering anyway." she said smirking, a very prideful feature for such a young person... she was only seven after all. "We're here waiting for Setsuna. Janus never said when we would have to go and stop the other Saturn senshi turned evil in other dimensions." she said shrugging, "Well, it's today." she said simply.

"Today?" Hotaru asked shocked, "But I have no time to prepare-- to pack my belongings, how long will we be gone?" she asked.

This was when Rhea spoke up, the lavender-haired analytical one of the group, also commander in battle, "We will be gone for a long time, but preparations will be made for us where we are staying so you will not need to bring anything."

"When will I be back home?" Hotaru asked, "Do Michiru and Haruka know about this?"

"Of course." Epimetheus said, her twin finished her sentence.

"We told them you'd be back within the hour." Janus said with a nod.

"But you just said we'd be gone for a long time... how can I be back within one hour?" Hotaru asked.

Telesto smiled evilly, raking her long fingernails softly against the wooden table, "That's what we need Setsuna for..." she said, her voice low and raspy as she spoke.

"Don't scare her so, Telesto." Janus scolded her even if she was younger than she. "She's our princess after all. Scare Dione and Calypso all you want but never Princess Saturn."

Telesto turned to look at Calypso and Dione, taking Janus's words literally as she gave an evil look to the youngest of the eleven. Calypso turned away from her to look back up at Hotaru with a grin as she tried to ignore the frightening one.

Dione glared back at Telesto, "Stop that!" she yelled, throwing a plastic cup at Telesto's head which she dodged easily.

"Or what? You'll run and cry to your father again?" Telesto asked, throwing a glass at Dione.

Dione ducked and Pandora ran to try and catch the glass before it slammed against the wall and broke, but instead she tripped on Telesto's extended foot and Helene jumped up catching the glass right in time.

But before she completely landed on the ground, Calypso; who had also made a run for it, caused her to lose her balance and fall over, the glass being thrown into the air before falling to the floor and shattering to pieces.

Helene, who had been right next to it, cursed quietly, thankful that she had shielded her face.

"I'm sorry!!" Calypso said, sincerely, gingerly touching Helene's arms which had small shards of glass imbedded in them.

Helene frowned, "I know you are Calypso. But don't dawdle and heal them already!"

Calypso, who was the only one other than Hotaru with the ability to heal and cast protection spells, immediately nodded and healed the girls arm-- the shards falling to the floor with the rest of them.

"Oh great..." Hotaru thought to herself, "If Michiru finds out I broke that then I'll be in big trouble..."

"But you didn't break it Hotaru, Telesto did." the blonde said with a reassuring smile.

"That doesn't matter Pandora... even so I'll end up in trouble because of it."

"Now see what you did?" Phoebe asked, coming from the dining room (after watching TV) to glare at Telesto, "I'll give you nightmares for weeks because of that."

"Why doesn't Calypso just fix it?" Telesto suggested, her voice full of sarcasm.

Epimetheus sighed heavily as everyone started verbally fighting with the exception of Mimas who was copying Tethys, Janus, and herself. She picked up the shards in her hands, unafraid of being cut by them as she chanted something and the glass was as it was before it was thrown. "Happy?" she asked.

"Now everyone, please, shut up. You're giving me a headache." Janus said, holding her head in her hands for emphasis.

'I wish Setsuna would hurry and get here...' Hotaru thought to herself, amongst all the chaos before the room quieted down and Setsuna entered the household.

"Sorry for being late..." Setsuna apologized but did not make up an excuse or give a reason for her tardiness, "Now, I understand that I'll need to send you all to different universes. I know that there are two, I've made reservations so to speak in both of them. The first one, will be the Cinq Kingdom run by a woman named Relena Peacecraft. You have an apartment not too far from the main political office there... I wish you the best of luck. There is money and clothing there for each of you-- ut remember. You're not there for fun. You have a mission, find the other Saturn senshi, convert them back to your side, once you have all in that dimension head to the next, do the same and return home. It sounds simple but I know it will be difficult." she hugged Hotaru lightly, "Don't fall in love while you're there."

Pandora pouted and practically everyone else rolled their eyes as if it was unbelievable for that to happen anyway.

Though it was highly likely... afterall they'd been alone on Saturn for nearly 1000 years now. With no men. It was hard. Though going into detail would be strictly distrubing.

"Is everyone ready to leave? Do you have any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads to the question part and nodded when she asked if they were ready.

"Most importantly, do not separate while you're in the time chamber." she said softly, "Otherwise you'll end up in completely wrong places and it'd be nearly impossible to bring you back."

And with that Setsuna chanted a few words and they all disappeared from the kitchen.

------------------------  
To be continued.

Tomoe: **Vote on couples** that's all I'm going to say... other than I'm sorry about not updating and stuff. Sorry sorry sorry! ;; and thank you to all who reviewed huggles you all I only hope you're still at least a little interested in this story... 


End file.
